


i tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted (i'm yours)

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca visits Chloe on set for lunch.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: La Petite Mort [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450195
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	i tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from user rejection-isnt-failure "I'd love one with a jealous Chloe!! Like Beca visits her on one of her film sets, and the lead actress hits on Beca and Chloe hates it!!!"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Tried to make it a little different because I saw another jealous!Chloe fic recently posted by another author.
> 
> Title from "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz
> 
> There is also a very tiny part in here that I stole from a scene in RIzzoli & Isles so if anyone who watches that show notices something familiar it's because of that. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine

Beca slows down her car as she pulls into a lot and rolls down her window. She puts her sunglasses on her head as a security guard approaches her and smiles. “Hey Derek, are they keeping you busy?”

Derek smiles back at her. “I had to escort a couple of teenagers out claiming they were working for some magazine and was assigned to do an on set interview,” he says shaking his head. “Not that it wasn’t obvious they were trying to sneak in, but their credentials looked like it was made on Microsoft Paint.”

Beca laughs and pride beams in her. Chloe had managed to secure an actual studio lot for her latest movie and got a full production crew complete with extra security. Derek, however, has worked as Chloe’s head of set security since forever and he knew how to do his job. Especially now that Chloe’s work has gotten her bigger projects and more notoriety. She still doesn’t want to do any blockbuster movies but her very dedicated fan base loves to find out where she’s shooting at any given moment. 

“I bet the paparazzi currently lining the perimeter are going to love seeing ‘producer and singer Beca Mitchell visits girlfriend, director Chloe Beale.’” Derek turns to wave somewhere in the distance where Beca assumes the vultures were hiding. 

Beca gasps in mock horror. “I knew you were the paparazzi mole, Derek!” Derek belly laughs and hands her a lanyard with a visitor’s badge attached. “Really? I need this?” Beca says playfully rolling her eyes.

“Hey rules are rules. I think your girl is in the middle of filming right now so just make sure you’re extra quiet or she’ll yell at me later.” He smiles at her one more time before signalling the guard in the booth to lift the barrier so Beca can drive through. “Have a good day, Beca!” 

She waves at him before driving into the lot. It takes her a few moments to find where to park but eventually sees Chloe’s car and parks next to it. Beca probably wasn’t allowed to park there but she has no problem using her own clout as a celebrity to get her way. It doesn’t take her long to find the set and there were a bunch of signs saying they were currently filming and only film and set crew were allowed in that area and Beca grins. For some reason, being an exception to all the rules on set made her feel very giddy. She stops about twenty feet back when she sees an actual scene being filmed. 

Chloe was sitting in a director's chair behind a monitor looking very serious (and very hot) and Beca had to pause to take a breath. She hardly gets to see Chloe work on set because of their hectic schedules and seeing her girlfriend in her element made Beca feel all sorts of wonderful things. It made her fall in love with Chloe that much more. 

“And cut!” Chloe yells when the scene finishes. “That’s a wrap until after lunch, great job everyone!” Beca smiles as she waits for all the slew of people coming up to Chloe with various clipboards and things to look over. She looks a little frazzled but she imagines that’s how she herself looks after a vigorous day of working nonstop.

“Hi,” Beca says walking up to her once the last PA leaves.

Chloe’s entire face lights up. “Hi! This is a surprise.” She leans in when Beca’s close enough to kiss her. “I thought you had meetings all day?” Chloe’s hand automatically finds her waist and holds her close to her.

“They were rescheduled so I figured I’d stop by and have lunch with you. You always say set food is the best food.”

Chloe smiles and playfully tugs on the lanyard that Beca put around her neck. “Let me just go to my trailer really quick and we can eat.” She intertwines their fingers and tugs Beca along to her trailer when someone calls Chloe’s name. Beca recognizes her as being the lead in the movie and can’t help but wonder why she looked familiar to her. Other than bearing a striking resemblance to Kelly Hu.

“Chloe, do you mind we go over a few scenes after lunch?” She asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Chloe replies smiling.

“Hey, I know you,” the actress says suddenly to Beca. Beca notices Chloe’s head whips really fast to her direction.

“Oh, sorry, Grace, this is my girlfriend, Beca Mitchell,” Chloe says with an extra emphasis on ‘“girlfriend.”

“Hi,” Grace says, holding out her hand to Beca. Beca takes it and gets immediately distracted by the tattoo on Grace’s forearm.

“Wow, that's an amazing tattoo,” Beca says with genuine awe while looking at the intricate design. “Female koi fish represent freedom and independence.” 

Grace looks impressed. “Don’t meet a lot of people who know that.” Beca smiles but in the corner of her eye, she sees Chloe frown. 

“I didn’t know you knew so much about koi fish, babe,” Chloe says with a tight smile.

“I actually contemplated getting one but settled on this instead,” Beca holds up her own arm and shows Grace her grasshopper tattoo. “But it was my first one and I figured that a koi would take longer and I’d probably pass out from the pain.” Grace laughs and gently takes a hold of Beca’s arm to examine her tattoo.

“You produced Leslie Katz’s album right?” 

Beca tilts her head in surprise. “Are you a fan?” Leslie Katz was one of Beca more recently signed artists and while very popular in her genre, she was virtually a no name in mainstream.

“I was actually in her music video.”

Realization dawns on Beca’s face. “Oh! That’s why you look so familiar! You were amazing in that.” Beca suddenly blushes when she recalls the music video starred Grace very much half naked. Grace smiles and Beca is now just realizing she’s still holding onto her arm and her thumb was rubbing lightly against her tattoo. 

“We were about to get lunch,” Chloe interjects and Beca feels a hand on the small of her back. 

Grace is still looking at Beca with a smirk before finally letting go of her arm. “Right, it was nice meeting you, Beca.”

“Nice meeting you, too.” She waves awkwardly as Grace walks away and then feels a slight push on her back from Chloe who was looking very annoyed. “Why the face, Chlo?” 

Chloe glares at her but moves her hand so she can lace her fingers with Beca. She tugs her along to her trailer. “I don’t have a face,” she denies and Beca rolls her eyes. “Although, it seems like you enjoy Grace’s.” Chloe opens her trailer door and lets Beca walk in first.

“Baby, are you jealous?” Beca asks once Chloe closes the door behind her.

“Yes,” Chloe says immediately.. “Not a big fan of someone flirting with my girlfriend right in front of me.” She reaches out to grab Beca’s waist and tugs her to her. Beca squeaks but smiles at how possessive Chloe is getting. Chloe doesn’t really have a jealous streak but every once in a while it does come out. Not that Beca encourages making Chloe jealous but it does really turn her on when Chloe “claims” her.

“Are you going to do something about it?” Beca teases, putting her arms around Chloe’s neck while Chloe’s grip on her waist tightens. 

Chloe doesn’t answer her but instead leans in to kiss her. The kiss is messy as if Chloe is trying to devour her whole. She nips at Beca’s lip with her teeth and starts walking her backwards to the couch in her trailer. When Beca’s legs hit the edge, she feels herself being pushed down onto it and they break their kiss long enough for Chloe to climb on her lap and straddle her.

“I really need the world to know who you belong to,” Chloe says and reaches over to grab Beca’s hair from the base of her neck and tugs. Beca gasps at the sudden force and the left side of her neck is exposed. “I’m sure this will do it,” Chloe says grinning before leaning down to attach her mouth to Beca's neck.

Beca closes her eyes and moans as Chloe sucks and nips at her neck, no doubt leaving a very nice and visible mark. She doesn’t mind. Chloe “marking” her is one of her favorite things. She feels Chloe grind against her as she continues sucking on her neck and she moves her hands down into the back pockets of Chloe’s jeans and squeezes. Chloe responds with grinding down harder.

“Baby, I wanna touch you,” Beca pants out. 

Chloe pulls back from her neck and smiles down on her. “Tie your hair back and lie down,” she tells her and gets off Beca. Beca grins and quickly ties her hair up and lies down on the couch and waits patiently. Chloe makes sure the door is locked before undoing the button of her jeans and pulls them down and off her legs. Beca’s mouth automatically waters as Chloe walks towards her, a look of absolute want on her face.

“Come get your lunch, Beca,” Chloe says when she stops right by Beca’s head.

Beca reaches over and pulls down Chloe’s underwear and whimpers when she sees how soaked it was. She tosses it aside and braces herself as Chloe climbs onto the couch and goes to put one knee on each side of her head. It’s definitely a tight fit and her hands come up to hold Chloe’s thighs and she stares up at Chloe’s wet and swollen center hovering above her

“Now, who do you belong to?”

“You,” Beca immediately responds. “All yours, baby.” She leans up and licks Chloe’s cunt and moans at the taste. 

“Fuck, baby, right there.” Chloe does a really good job holding herself up considering she had nothing to hold on to as she rides Beca’s face.

Beca hums against Chloe’s center and licks up to her clit and lightly grazes her teeth against itt. She can hear Chloe’s quiet scream. Chloe loves when Beca uses her teeth. 

“Fuck, yes, that mouth is mine,” Chloe says above her and Beca rubs her thighs together. “Use your tongue, baby.”

Beca does as she told and slips her tongue into Chloe’s soaked center and swirls it around. Her entire nose, mouth, and chin is coated with Chloe’s come and she whimpers when she feels Chloe moving faster against her mouth. 

Chloe’s moans get louder and Beca’s tongue speeds up. “Fuck baby, I’m gonna come all over that sweet mouth.” Beca redoubles her efforts and she feels Chloe clench around her tongue before she comes. She holds Chloe up as she catches her breath and tries to calm her own body down. Her jeans felt super tight and all she wanted to do was take all her clothes off.

Chloe finally catches her breath and moves down to lie on top of Beca. She puts her head on Beca’s chest and Beca wraps her arms around her. “You’re _my_ baby,” Chloe says sweetly, a stark contrast of how she sounded while she rode Beca’s face.

Beca smiles and runs her hand up and down Chloe’s back. “Yours and only yours,” Beca says back and Chloe looks up at her with a smile. She reaches up and wipes Beca’s mouth with her thumb.

“Do you want to get lunch now? You can show Grace that new ‘tattoo’ on your neck.”

Beca laughs and playfully shoves Chloe off her.

\---

Beca checks the headlines the following day to find the inevitable paparazzi shots of her. Like Derek predicted, the headline was verbatim. They had shots of her going into the studio lot and then leaving. What gave Beca a good laugh was reading the comments section.

_is that a hickey on her neck?? That definitely wasnt there in the other photos._

_looks like beca ate more than lunch when she visited chloe._

_guys the pics are so blurry, it looks like a shadow_

_Uhhh are you blind? That is clearly a hickey._

_They should change the article title to producer and singer beca mitchell visits girlfriend director chloe beale for a booty call._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
